1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly relates to an electrical connector which ensures two mating elements effectively and electrically connected each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because peripheral devices for computers are continually being developed, probe-type electrical connectors are used extensively for the peripheral devices. A conventional electrical connector includes: an insulative housing and a conductive terminal. The insulative housing has a receiving groove formed therein. The conductive terminal is received in the receiving groove. Generally, the conductive terminals have a first conductive body as well as a second conductive body for receiving the first conductive body. The first conductive body can movably connect with the second conductive body. Furthermore, an elastic body is received in the second conductive body for elastically abutting against the first conductive body. When the electrical connector electrically connects to a mating element, the first conductive body is moved downward to a predetermined position. At the same time, the elastic body provides enough elasticity for the first conductive body to ensure that the first conductive body tightly contacting with the mating element. However, vibrations often cause the first conductive body disconnecting from the second conductive body, result in the electrical connector cannot be used normally. In other words, it will lose electrical connection between the electrical connector and the mating element.